


And It Rains

by p_ogman



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc Fics (Dream SMP + Origins SMP) [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_ogman/pseuds/p_ogman
Summary: A month after Wilbur is resurrected, Techno encounters a ghost outside.(Dsmp spoilers up to Dooms Day)
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc Fics (Dream SMP + Origins SMP) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094897
Comments: 11
Kudos: 158





	And It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii I cried making this. Had to speed run it before the actual resurrection- 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this fic!

"Has the rain stopped yet?", Wilbur asks for the third time that day. Techno has to dig his fingernails into the palm of his hand and focus on the small sting to keep him from biting out something terribly viscous at his younger brother. Plops of pelting drops sound off on the ceiling above them in that cabin in the snow.

It was summer, and summer for them meant a flurry of rain and snow for them all coming down at once. He glances through the window and sees an endless sea of grey in the skies. This wouldn't end soon.

"Use your ears.", He resolves to say after a stretch of silence. Wilbur sighs.

"I'm just trying to talk. We hardly have talked since..", He pauses. "And I know you're angry I'm leaving to go see Tommy."

"I don't care. Go have fun with that traitor. You obviously always cared about him more than me and-", He says coldly but stops. He means it, but he just can't bring himself to form the sounds of the name he means to say. Not in such a cold and bitter sentence.

"I will, I think. Just like I'm having fun with this traitor right now.", Wilbur says as he starts to tune his guitar. Techno narrows his eyes but leaves him be.

The notes Wilbur keeps playing are the ones from a song he had made one Father's Day. Techno remembers because Wilbur forced everyone to clamor up into the living room so he could play it. It was off key and simple, but it was beloved by-

The sounds of the rain hitting the roof start to slow and Techno lets out a sigh of relief. He hears the sound of Wilbur shuffling to get up in the background, followed by a loud zip as the man packs his guitar back into its case.

"Well off I go then. It was a pleasure staying with you, really.", Wilbur dryly says.

"Likewise.", Techno says. 

Wilbur looks at him one last time. Techno isn't sure by the look if he's hated or loved, but either way he watches his newly revived brother walk through the falling snow and feels a heavy weight.

* * *

The onslaught of rain and snow hitting their roof starts up again only an hour later, and the footsteps Wilbur left on his departure have long been covered. He looks around the empty house and quickly finds something to busy himself with.

He brews potions he knows he won't need, and builds weapons he won't need. He adds all of the junk into their rightful chests with even more stacks of junk before he eats and goes to lay down on his bed.

He resolves to blaming the terrible weather on the fact he can't seem to sleep. It was easier to say that then think about the real reasons. So he focuses on the pitter patter of the rain and makes a show of begrudging it to himself before he gets back.

Usually he'd busy himself with things to do. It was best not to let his mind wander too far these days, and busy hands helped most with that. The downpour had other plans though. Most work he could do was outside. Mining, farming, and going to the nether were out of the option unless he wanted to go through the bother of the unforgiving and freezing rain. He goes to make himself fresh coffee.

He makes his way to the kitchen, coffee grounds in his hand when he hears a noise from outside. He almost misses it. Howling winds swallow it up, and he goes back to his business with a subconscious ear out. Then he hears it again.

The faint desperate cry chills him to his bones and makes his heart ache for a second; a brief pain that shocks him in its severity. He goes to the window and pulls a curtain back. Through the sheets of snow and rain that pelted down and blew harshly in the winds, he saw a figure. Who on Earth?

He falters. Nobody in their right mind would come out here. Not because it was terrible weather, oh no. It was because he was The Blade. Nobody in these lands were friends with him, not anymore. The figure seemed too small to be Wilbur, or even Ranboo. He stares at it for a second before he steps away from the window and goes to grab his coat.

Once the coat is settled on him, he opens the front door and almost curses at how the winds blow the door with a great force. It's almost a struggle to close it behind him. He sees the figure more clearly. The falling snow seemed to be swallowing them up, the powder was at their knees. He hears another weeping noise and pauses.

"Hey! Hello?", He calls out over the wind.

The figure's crying quiets and slowly they turn. Like a deer in headlights they freeze, and through the dim light of the moon, Techno saw a haunting figure.

He was melting. Melting from his tears or the weather, Techno couldn't say, but his legs went on autopilot and pushes himself as fast as he could towards the ghost. His large arms wrapped around his father and he shrugged off his coat as fast as he could and put it over the ghost.

"Phil- Phil we'll get you out of here. Don't worry.", Techno stumbled over his words as he picked the ghost up. It was an odd feeling. He could feel a weight, but nothing at all at the same time. He carries him back inside.

The bundle in his arms is shaking badly, and when Techno sets the ghost down he fears the damage done might be unrepairable. He unwraps the coat hesitantly and with wide eyes Phil looks at him before he bursts into tears. Techno can't hide his shock.

"Dad- Please, you're ok-", Techno quickly fumbles because he was never the one to comfort others. It was always Phil who would smile and give kind words of advice or encouragement. It was him who gave Tommy bandaids when he fell as a child or assured Wilbur his music was brilliant. But now he was crying. Deep sobs that left Techno in dread.

The ghost wore the striped hat his father always adorned, and a coat that greatly resembled the one he had worn shortly before his death. It was as if all the life had been drained out of him with muted and grayish colors, and Techno supposes that's to be expected. His heart pendant that represented his one life was cracked and dark, no longer shining. His wings in which he usually took great pride in were ungroomed and feathers stood up in most places.

The worst were his eyes though. They were so empty, but so bottomless at the same time, and through them an endless amount of tears fell. Tears that were blue, much bluer than tears usually were. He swallows.

"Techno- I'm so sorry.", Phil finally says.

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for- You're going to hurt yourself if you keep crying." Techno says as he watches Phil's face start to droop as it melted from the tears. He tries to wipe them away as best as he can.

"I-I shouldn't have come here. I don't want to cause you trouble anymore, son.", Phil says between tears. "I couldn't face Wilbur- Or Tommy. I didn't know where to go, I don't know."

The ghost cries more and Techno frowns at the words before he shakes his head and tries to shush him.

"I'm glad you're here dad. I thought you wouldn't have a ghost. I'm glad you're here.", He repeats and the tears on the other's face start to slow down.

"Are you sure?", Phil asks hesitantly.

"Of course I'm sure. This place wouldn't be home without you.", He says honestly.

Phil looks unconvinced, but he nods, and after a few shaky moments he manages to stop crying. Techno watches in muted relief as his face starts to reform.

He wasn't sure if he wasn't overjoyed or wanted to cry himself. He's careful not to do the ladder to upset the ghost more as he hugs his father.

"Welcome home."

* * *

Techno had enough experience with Ghostbur to have some knowledge on ghosts. Ghostbur might be gone, but he remembers the way he couldn't move through walls as fabled, and the way his memories were spotty at best.

Ghostbur only remembered happy memories, and with sinking dread, Techno wondered if Phil only remembered the sad ones. There was so much grief in Phil's life that he wouldn't be surprised if such was the case, but it was undeserved by someone who had brought so much kindness and love into Techno's life. 

He watches the ghost stare at the tea Techno had placed in front of him. Phil might have been quiet, but his ghost was quieter. He had barely said a word since they moved to the kitchen. It looked as if he might burst back into tears again any second. 

"Phil, I know things must be hard for you in this state..", He tries to start off cautiously. "But what do you remember?"

Phil looks at him at that, empty eyes suddenly look pained and Techno wonders if he shouldn't have asked that.

"I-I remember some things..", Phil says quietly as he looks down. "I can tell things are spotty..I know you're my son but I- I just can't remember some things. I'm sorry."

"No no, that's fine. That's expected of ghosts I think. I'll help you get your memories back..", Techno quickly reassures. "I just- I want to know the nature of the things you do remember."

"I did terrible things. I shouldn't have done what I did.", Phil says. His voice wavers at the end and Techno sits down in the chair across from him at the table. 

"You don't know the full story of things. It sounds like you only have bad memories..sad ones. I don't want you crying again, so you don't have to tell me.", Techno says cautiously.

"Ok. Ok- I'm sorry.", Phil says and Techno shakes his head.

"Don't be. Maybe writing will help you. It did with Wilbur.", Techno says. Phil deflates at the name, and Techno tries to change the subject. "I have lots of books and quills. If you got down what you remember then we can figure out things you don't remember together ok?"

"Yeah. Ok. You don't have to go through the trouble though.", Phil says and Techno feels his heart breaking more and more at how different this Phil is. At how broken he seems.

"For you the world Phil."

* * *

Things I remember

-Accidentally bumping into Tommy and causing him to scrape his knee. (He seemed so young at the time, I should have watched where I was going)

-Seeing Techno angry as we stood in a trial. (What were on trial for? Why was everyone so mad? I think it was my fault.)

-Wilbur's ghost yelling at me. I killed Friend. I destroyed his home. Why did I do that? For a message? He was so hurt. Why why..

-Wilbur...I'm so sorry

* * *

Phil's ghost acted more like a ghost than Ghostbur ever did. 

Techno gave him a book and quill, and the ghost accepted it only after Techno assured him he had plenty of others.

Things were like that often with him. Techno would have to assure him countless times before the ghost accepted anything, no matter how small it was. He was often saying sorry for the littlest things, and Techno despite his love for his father was starting to get annoyed by how often he had to tell the ghost he did nothing wrong.

He was quick to squash such feelings though. If he was the reason Phil cried and melted himself again he wouldn't know what to do. Even so, he wished the memory process was quicker. Maybe if he remembered happier things, he'd be able to become like his normal self again.

He saw him make an entry in the book. He didn't want to pry, but he wanted to see how much Phil wrote. Wanted to get a grasp on how much the ghost remembered.

He saw as the pen moved across the paper for a few lines. Phil seemed to falter on each one, and on the last one his hand was shaking so badly he couldn't move the pen. Plops of tears from his eyes fell on the page, and Techno rushed over as the ghost cried. The odd tears fell on the paper and smudged all the ink on the page.

Techno almost mourned the loss of the words, but quickly reassured Phil it was ok and he could start again another day. He didn't sleep that night.

The day after, he saw Phil tidying up the house, an old habit he used to have. He picked up stray cups, and put books laying out back in their shelves, unaware of the eyes on him. He pauses to read the tile of the book he picked up on the side table next to the chair Wilbur had always sat before he puts it on the shelf. He didn't look in peace, but he didn't look a moment away from tears which was a breath of relief for Techno.

He tested the waters.

"How are you feeling?", Techno asked and the ghost paused in its busy cleaning before he looked at Techno.

"I'm fine.", He said plainly. Something Phil always said when he definitely was not fine. 

"That's good to hear.", Techno still said. He could hear the sounds of the rain still hitting the roof and cursed it. 

"What about you? Did you eat yet?", Phil asks. Ah. The ghost was as doting as his father used to be.

"Not yet. I'd offer you something, but I don't think ghosts eat huh?", He says light heartedly and Phil shakes his head.

"I can cook if you want.", Phil offers and Techno being selfish enough to want the familiar taste of his father's cooking nods on autopilot.

"Sure.", He says and the ghost actually smiles at him before he hovers to the kitchen. Techno can't help but smile back and follows him.

* * *

Things I remember:

-Me and Techno on trial. My fault I think. Trying to take over the world? I said I was following Techno, but I'm his father. I should have kept him from trouble.

-I unleashed withers on L'Manburg. Wilbur was so angry. I killed his sheep. I'm a monster.

-Tommy was so hurt when he came back home with Techno. Dream had hurt him. He was so hurt. Why didn't I do anything? I should have done something.

-I told Fundy he was dead to me. He's my grandson. Why would I say something so cruel to him? Why was I so angry?

-Wilbur. There was a button, and he was in so much pain inside. He was crying. Wilbur I'm so sorry.

* * *

The next time Techno sees Phil writing, it's longer than the last. Phil's hand is shaking once again at a certain line, but the man manages to close the book in time. His tears fall onto the cover of it instead. Techno is exhausted. He sees Phil not crying himself and quietly moves away back to his room.

He was starting to become impatient with the ghost. Impatient on things the ghost couldn't control, but the feeling was there nonetheless.

He found himself avoiding the ghost. He would pretend to sleep longer or call it an early night. Each time the ghost would not question it. He seemed happy Techno was getting sleep.

He would have dreams of Phil. Phil with his usual laughs and smile. Phil fishing like he used to love doing. Phil telling his sons to stop being dumbasses. 

It was with those dreams just how much Techno realized he missed Phil. And although the ghost was not so far away, it was only one part of Phil. A part he would keep to himself and hidden away. It must have consumed him so much if it's what his ghost was. Was his father always hurting this much when he was alive? Just like Phil had done in life, the ghost refused to talk about what was upsetting him. It made Techno's head hurt. 

He peaks into the living room one day and sees the ghost sitting on the couch, a book in his hand is held with shaky hands. Techno briefly wonders if it's his memory book, and he takes a step inside and Phil quickly closes the book.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to read it. I just..It had his name on it and I-", Phil says quickly as he holds out the book. What could he have been reading?

He takes the book and vaguely recognizes it as the one Phil had put away the other day. He opens it up and is hit with the familiarity of the hand writing.

It's Wilbur's.

* * *

Dearest brother,

Did that opening rile you up? I hope it did, because it's how I've felt during my month's stay here.

Let's not beat around the bush. We all knew you were father's favorite. As loving and kind as he was to all of us in our childhood, he would adore everything about you just a tad more in what he must have thought was secret. Sometimes I think he didn't even realize he was doing it. As bitter as me and Tommy would be in youth over it, I can't be mad over it.

You two were peas in a pod. You opened up just a bit more to him, and he accepted you with open arms because you are his eldest son and he loved you. He loved you so much that he would fondly recall the story of the little piglin hybrid he took back home from the nether countless times. You were the one that loved to fight. He defeated the dragon, he knew fighting well, and when you asked him to take over the world with you he did and left me and Tommy behind.

I remember being so angry. But I was eighteen at the time. I shouldn't have been bitter, but I was. And I was angry at you too.

While you two fought war I built a country, and me and Tommy fought in our own wars. All this family has known is war. All Phil has known was war, and like a virus it passed on to his violent and irrational sons.

Despite all he did, I hope one day I have an ounce of kindness he had. I hope you get some too. Then maybe we won't have to sit down in the same house and pretend we're just ok with what we did to each other in our pasts despite the simmering anger we still have. Maybe then we can sit down and talk. Talk and listen. 

I can't imagine how much you hate me. I took our father away. I begged him to kill me, and yet here we are today without him. He was young too. Much too young to die from his selfish son but here we are.

I hope you can forgive me Techno. And I hope one day soon I'll forgive you. And I hope Tommy forgives both of us. I hope we can all live under the same cozy roof, or at least just sit together and not hate each other. I think that's what he would have wanted.

So write down all the things you have to say to me. Tell me each grievance you have for me and my actions and my words, and I'll do the same for you. Then we can talk and talk until we almost shout but we wont, because I'm done with shouting and being angry at you.

Phil was the only one who could stand you and me. You especially. So let's one day stand each other ok? For Tommy, and for Fundy, and for Phil.

Your awaiting brother,

-Wilbur Soot

* * *

Techno thinks over the letter countless times the next days.

Phil had read it all in its entirety, and the ghost seemed more somber than before. He didn't ask Techno anything about the contents though. He just kept to himself and tidied up here and there or would surprise Techno with a cooked meal.

Techno was far from an idiot thought, and some nights when Techno lied awake and stared at the ceiling he would hear Phil's barely muffled crying. He was waiting to cry until he thought Techno was fast asleep, and the sourness of it made something in him turn.

Things weren't ok as they were, and one day Phil would cry himself into the ground. The rain sounds heavy outside. Techno wills himself to get out of bed and confront his father.

He's writing more in his book, wiping tears before they ruin the pages again. What was he writing that caused him so much remorse? He quietly moved over, the sounds of sniffles and muffled crying covering the sounds of his heavy footsteps.

"I can't keep doing this.", Techno says and Phil jumps a bit before looking at his son.

"Techno- What are you-", He starts off as he wipes at his eyes. Techno sits down across from him.

"I'm not leaving this room until you tell me what's wrong.", Tehcno says with finality. "You used to tell me not to bottle things up, but here you are doing the same."

"I'm fine.", Phil says too quickly. He shakes his head. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I shouldn't-"

"Don't apologize.", Techno interrupts again. "You keep apologizing, but you have nothing to be apologizing for."

"I do. I have so much to apologize for, and it I don't think it'll even all fit into this book. I thought..I thought I can make things up to everyone. First to you, Techno, but..there's so much I did wrong. Why did I do so much wrong?", Phil's voice tightens as he grips the book in his hand.

"You were only human- Or..an angel in your case. Nobody's perfect. I don't want you to make anything up to me. I just want you to take care of yourself.", Techno says. He swallows. "I just got you back. If I lose you again when I could have helped you.."

Phil seems surprised at those words and looks down. There's more tears in his eyes, and Techno braces himself for the melting to begin again. Instead, the ghost holds out the book.

"I can't say everything I remember, but you can read what I have so far.", Phil says. 

Techno takes the book before Phil can hesitate.

* * *

-I burnt the banana bread for Wilbur's birthday. He kept smiling and saying thanks, but it was strained. I ruined his birthday.

-I watched Dream enter our house. I was so angry at what he did to Tommy, but Techno was so eager to have an ally and they both chatted about big plans and destruction. And I let them. I let myself side with Tommy's abuser. How can I ever face my youngest son?

-People came into my house. They demanded something. They wanted to know where Techno was. I refused, but they searched and they found a compass. I tried to deny what it was, but they wouldn't believe me. 

-Techno was in a cage. A cage with people watching. I watched from a balcony and a bow in my hand. An anvil dropped and I shot the arrow and missed. The anvil dropped on him. I missed, and Techno would have died if not for the totem.

-I refused to go to the beach party Tommy threw. I wasn't invited. I found out what Dream had did and I cried. I should have went.

-Wilbur. What can I say to make amends for that? I don't know. He was so broken and despite that, I killed him. I killed my own son and he haunted me. His ghost was as kind and loving and had the heart of a poet as he always did. It was him. And each time I saw him I was filled with so much remorse, I could barely stand myself. I just want my son back. I want all of my sons back.

* * *

The words of a bleeding heart lay in ink on the pages before him. Mad dashed scribbles of remorse and longing sit between tear stains on the pages. The words leave him cold and a stinging pain fills his heart.

Guilt.

His father in life and death hung onto each of his mistakes and engraved them into his heart. Engravings so deep, that Techno doubted he could heal this. Wilbur was right about one thing. Their father did want his sons together. He wonders if anything other than that will be able to save him.

He gives him a hug. No words are said between the two. He knows no reassurances can change this stubborn mind. He's tried that during the last week and nothing has succeeded in calming the man's worries. He knows just the thing now, and this was the first step.

* * *

He looks outside the window as Phil continues to busy about the kitchen behind him. He didn't tell him what was happening today. He didn't know how to tell him, and figured it'd be a nice surprise either way. At least this time he'll have people to help him out if the tears came.

He looks and sees three figures come over the bend of the endless sea of snow. The rain and snow had ended the night before, and it was safe to travel once again.

He waits until they're closer by before he turns to Phil.

"We have visitors.", He says. 

"What? Who?", Phil asks in curiosity. Techno just grins and motions for him to follow. Phil follows close behind.

He opens the door. He never thought he'd welcome these three people into his house. He thinks maybe it's a bad idea after all that happened. He thinks so even more at the sour looks on his youngest brother's face and his friend's, but Phil peaks his head around Techno who's blocking the door and their looks turn into shock.

"Philza?", Tubbo asks in shock.

"D-Dad?..", Tommy says.

Wilbur's eyes widen before he smiles somberly. He opens his arms.

"Dadza. Welcome home.", He says.

Phil looks hesitant before he runs into his arms and the two embrace in a hug. Wilbur laughs, and Phil despite the tears in his eyes smiles.

"My son, my beautiful son."

Tommy watches them both in awe, but stands back. He looks at Techno with a glare and Techno doesn't glare back. He falters. The sneer on his face drops into a sad look and he looks away.

They had a lot to talk about, but for now they are all there. For now they can try and help each other heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Insta/Twitter : p_ogman


End file.
